Family Forever
by ForeverYoung1992
Summary: Brooke Davis had everything. She had a perfect foster daughter, soon to be real daughter, if Sam said yes, she has her boyfriend Julian, she had all of her friends, she had her clothing line and she was on the look for another foster daughter, that was, until Sam left with Rebecca. When Sam comes back, she isnt Sam and starts to behave differently. She doesnt understand and wants


Sam stood in her room, pacing, and waiting for Brooke to walk into her room and yell at her for going to that stupid party. Why had she even gone to the stupid thing anyways?! She knew that Brooke had said no, but snuck out anyways.

Flashback:

"Brooke? There's this get together at my friend Marvin's, can I go?" Brooke looked up from her notebook and raised her eye brow at her daughter. "By get together, do you mean party?" Sam looked down at her hands and then back up at her mom. "No. Just some people getting together, for a movie and stuff." Brooke sighed, knowing Sam was lying. "No Sam, you can't go. I have dinner with Julian tonight and you have a book report for Haley you have to do. She's coming over while I'm out, to make sure you don't go anywhere and to make sure that book report gets done. End of story" Sam groaned, but listened to her mother and went back to her book.

Later on that night, Sam was sitting on the couch with Haley while Brooke and Julian drove off to dinner with his producer. "I really hope Sam is good tonight." Brooke sighed. "Why wouldn't she?" Julian questioned. "Because she asked about going to this 'get together' at her friend's house and I know what that means. It means drugs and drinks. Those always end wrong, so I told her no."

"Grr… Aunt Haley, I can't do this!" Haley sighed and plopped down next to her niece and looked at her notebook. She had written her name, the date and the title of the assignment. "Sam, we read the book together. I am sure you know what to write. Come on, you have never had a loss for words." Sam knew what to write, but she was too distracted by the fact that her friends were at a party right now and she was stuck doing homework with her aunt.

The night dragged on and Haley was getting sick of Sam's complaining, so she gave her some options. "Samantha, either you do it now and finish it or tomorrow you can spend Lunch and study hall in my room doing it, which means you can't leave that class room at breaks or lunch."

Sam defiantly didn't want to miss out on Friday Ditch Day, so she sucked it up and wrote down everything she could remember about the book. After 2 hours, Sam threw her notebook onto Haley's lap and she jumped up. "Done, I'm going to my room and going on my laptop." Haley scanned it fast but grabbed Sam's hand before she could leave. "Sam, this isn't done." Haley stated. Sam groaned. "Yeah it is!" Sam was clearly not in the mood, but she needed to get her grades up. "No Sam, it's not done. You have too many spelling errors." Sam huffed and grabbed the papers from her aunt's hands. "Whatever… I'll fix them tomorrow." Sam began to walk away again, but came right back when her aunt leaned over the end of the couch and gave her bottom a quick smack. Sam yelped and turned around. "No laptop until this is corrected."

At 11, Sam had completed the assignment just as Julian dropped Brooke off. She gave it to Haley, said bye and ran to her room. She thought that Brooke was going to stay up, but she only stayed up for a bit, just to talk to Haley and then shower. Sam climbed into bed wearing her jeans and everything and waited till the lights turned down and grabbed her keys. She walked silently out and down the street to the party.

She never had any intensions of drinking, but Jack was and he wanted her to try. Jack stayed for a few hours, knowing Sam snuck out and went to find her so she could get home before Brooke noticed. When he found her, she was completely drunk and wouldn't go with him. He wanted to stay, but he had a bad feeling about this place. He left, feeling guilty that he'd left Sam there and his feeling turned out to be correct.

15 minutes after he left, he decided to go back for Sam. When he arrived, the police were there. He saw Sam throw a punch at a police man.

Later on, he sat with Sam. Sam had a bruise on her arms and almost had been handcuffed but Jack saved her ass, well he hoped he did. After everyone was gone, the police got a hold of Brooke, who was EXTREAMLY mad and marched up to Sam. Sam was still utterly drunk and wouldn't remember this is the morning. Brooke grabbed Sam in the same place as her bruise and she yelled out in pain. "OUCH!" Sam tugged free of her mom and tried to get away but Brooke didn't let her go.

Brooke thanked the police man and drove Jack home. She glared back at her teenage daughter and Sam looked away. By the time Jack was home, settled in and Brooke had gotten Sam home, it was almost 6 am. Brooke sent Sam to her room as soon as they walked in the door.

Brooke didn't know what she was going to do with her. She left her in there and knew she would sleep all day, which would give her time to condole up her punishment.

Sam thought she would come back into her room, but she never did, so she just climbed into bed and slept. She knew she was in trouble in the morning.  
Sam slugged her way out of her bed. She had a horrible head ache and she felt slightly dizzy. "2pm?!" She thought, looking at her clock. "Brooke never lets me sleep this late…" She slowly opened her door and peeked out. Brooke's door was closed, that meant that she was out. No one was in the kitchen, but the TV was blaring Nickelodeon and toy cars were scattered on the hard wood floor.

Sam walked out into the living room where Jamie was engrossed in the TV. Sam heard a creek and turned around to see her Aunt Payton standing with a bundle of clothes. "Hum, your awake now!" She snapped, clearly upset. Sam rolled her eyes at her aunt and flopped down next to Jamie.

Payton came down the rest of the way and put the laundry in Brooke's room. She walked back out to Sam and stood in front of her. She asked Sam to come with her, and she refused. "Sam, you have till the count of THREE to go to Brooke's room. Now ONE…" Sam didn't move.

"SAM! TWO!" She threatened. Sam didn't want to follow her aunt and surely didn't want her to yell at her. "Fine, let's do it my way then. THREE!" She grabbed a hold of Sam's ear and latterly dragged her to her mother's room.

She pushed Sam lightly onto the bed and stood in front of her. "What the hell were you thinking?" Sam looked at her nails and Payton placed her hands on her hips. "Sam… Look at me." She warned. Sam still refused to look up at her upset aunt, knowing that she would yell and shout.

Payton became sick of her not paying attention and reached down, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her. "WHAT THE HELL where you thinking?!" She asked again. "NOTHING! Aunt Payton, that's what! I wasn't thinking and I really don't want any other lecture then the one I am going to get from Brooke. I know I am grounded forever and won't be able to live forever, but I don't need you to go all bitchy on me to!" Payton just shook her head. "Oh trust me; Brooke has something different in mind." Sam looked confused up at her aunt but just stayed quiet. "Stay here until Brooke gets home." With that, Payton left her to wonder what Brooke was planning on doing with her.

Brooke had enough with Sam, grounding her got no reaction, she takes her stuff, nothing and everything else doesn't work. She was almost 14, Brooke took her in at 12, spent 6 months with Brooke, then spent 2 months with her birth mom and now had been with Brooke for another 6 months, and the adoption finally went through. She had something in mind, she didn't think it was good at first, she thought she was too old for it, but Haley and Payton talked her back into it.

Every now and then, one of the 3 of them did give Sam a few smacks, but never really full on spanked her.

All 3 of them knew she needed it and clearly nothing else was working. Sam laid on Brooke's bed, thinking about nothing but what Brooke might do when she heard Brooke's voice and the door close. Sam began to panic.  
Sam slipped into the covers just as the door squeaked open and a very unimpressed Brooke stepped into the picture. Sam slowed her breathing and closed her eyes. Brooke looked at the small ball curled up in her bed. She watched Sam's chest slowly rise and fall as if she was indeed sleeping, although, not that Brooke knew this.  
She sighed, deciding to yet again, let Sam's punishment slid until later that evening.  
After the door closed, Sam really did fall asleep. She dreamed about her time at Rebecca's…  
Sam closed the door to her bedroom, tears streaming down her face. She limped to her small bed and crashed onto it. She could still feel the sting in her cheek and back. Rebecca had told Sam she was done with drugs, in front of Brooke, but tonight and the many nights before, proved otherwise.  
Sam watched the sun rise that morning and tiredly climbed out of bed. The house was quiet, and Sam needed to go to school. She hadn't gone in a few days and she knew if she didn't show up today, Haley would go to Brooke and then Brooke would show up here and see what she had to live with.  
She did regret leaving Brooke. She wanted to adopt her and then she left on her. She had been so close to leaving one time when one of Rebecca's dirty little friends made a move on her and tried to get up and into her skirt. She shuttered at the memory and climbed into the shower.  
After she had tried to scrub the smell of cocaine and beer off of her, she weakly climbed out and dried her skinny body. She had lost a lot of weight in the time period that she was with Rebecca because, Rebecca never bought food. She had nothing but coffee, beer and empty drug bags in her house and Sam for one wasn't going to eat anything that woman gave her.  
She carefully applied makeup to her bruised jaw and cheek, making it almost invisible from afar. Sam left early; she was in no hurry to get to school, as long as she made it for 2nd period English Let.  
As she walked onto school property, no one had arrived yet but some of the teachers. As soon as she saw that one car, she tried to bash, but Haley saw her before she could.  
"Samantha!" She called after her.  
Sam tried to ignore it but Haley chased after her. Haley grabbed onto her arm and turned her around.  
"Why are you ignoring me? And in other news, why are you not coming to school, or to be more specific, why are you ditching my class?" Sam looked up at Haley who had a death grip on her arm. "Mrs. Scott, let go!" Sam yelled frustatedly. "No, Sam, I want to know why you haven't shown up for ANY of your classes in the last few days." Sam's eyes began to water and she looked away. "Sam. You can tell me anything. Come on…" Haley dragged her to her car to talk.  
Sam fought it at first but Haley was stronger than her and easily pulled her to the car. Sam climbed in and crossed her arms stubbornly.  
"Sam, why aren't you coming to school? You can talk to me." Haley reassured her. Tears started to stream down her face and she made an effort to wipe them away but it just made the little talk last longer.  
Sam had wiped some of the foundation off her cheek revealing her bruise. Haley was stunned. She ran her finger over her face and the bruise. "Sam, did Rebecca do this to you?!" She asked alarmed. She nodded her head; she didn't want to fight it anymore. She wanted so bad to just break down, and break down she did. She flung her arms around Haley and cried her heart out.  
Haley coddled the small girl in her arms. She was only a kid, she didn't deserve this. Sam's shirt came up when she was rubbing circles into the girls back. Her spin was viable through the thin fabric and her back was covered in healing bruises.  
Haley had to use every bit of strength she had to hold back from crying. No one deserved to be treated like this.  
She led Sam to the bathroom where she covered the bruise on her cheek and sent her to class. She had told her to stay with her after second period for Study Hall and then come back at lunch. Haley had to do something and she knew that Sam probably wouldn't talk to Brooke.  
At second period, Sam took her seat at the back of the class room and kept her head down. She watched Sam the whole time, she looked tired and worn out. She looked nervous and snapped at the girl beside her.  
During Study Hall, Sam remained in her seat, but she didn't know that Haley had called someone to come talk to her during that time.  
There was a knock at the door and Payton stepped in. Payton would help Sam and if she wasn't willing to talk to Haley or Brooke then maybe she would talk to someone who was a little bit more like her.  
When Haley called Payton she was surprised. She would have thought that Sam would talk to Brooke or Haley, but according to her, Sam wouldn't tell her anything more than the fact that Rebecca was hitting her.  
"Hey Sam…" Payton said, sitting down next to her.  
For the hour, Payton tried to get her to open up. She told them a little bit; just that she regrets that she left Brookes.  
Sam left after that. She sat at River Court until she had to return home, or not home, Rebecca's torture house.  
Haley looked for Sam at lunch, but couldn't find her.  
Sam spent a few days a week at school, mostly sitting silently with Haley, but most time, she laid at home, sore in her room after listening for Rebecca all night, being scared that she may walk in and beat her again.  
One night, Rebecca packed her bags and told her to leave and Haley decided to show up when Rebecca was giving her up, again. She basically watched Rebecca kick the poor kid out and then slap her again. This time, she passed out.  
Haley ran up the steps fast and woke up Sam. She helped Sam into her car and drove her to her house. She had Sam sitting on the couch when Brooke ran in and grabbed Sam.  
"My god Sam. I shouldn't have let you go to the evil woman. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She was crying. "No, Brooke, it's my fault. I trusted her. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Brooke wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her in for a hug.  
"Shushh… baby… I'm taking you home…"  
That night, Sam was in Brooke's arms, in her old bed, with someone who really did love her.  
Sam woke up later on sitting next to Brooke who was on her laptop.  
"Look at that, Miss Trouble maker is awake." Brooke exclaimed.  
"Brooke, look I'm sorry! Really!" Sam pleaded. "Sam, you have no clue how upset I am with you. Nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind. I have your punishments laid out." Brooke grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to the living room.  
"Sam, I know you aren't going to like this very much, but I think you deserve this. So from now until next month, you are going to be with Haley or Lucas at school during lunch and study hall, and you are going to be constantly watched over. Understood?" Brooke said firmly, but Sam thought she was finished.  
Sam got up to leave.  
"And where do you think you're going?" Brooke asked. "Uh to go get my laptop, doesn't grounded mean I'm not allowed electronics?" Sam asked. "Yeah, but we aren't done here." Sam looked confused.  
"Sam, I'm not only grounding you, but I am also going to spank you." Sam stepped back. "Uh WHAT?" Brooke sighed. "Sam, you deserve this. Please stop fighting me and let's get this over with." Brooke went to grab Sam's arm, but she stepped back. "No, you can't!"  
Brooke took a deep breath. "Samantha, I am not fighting you."  
For almost 20 minutes, Sam and Brooke fought back and forth about this. "SAMANTHA! I AM DONE! IF YOU DON'T STOP, IT WILL BE WORSE, NOW GET OVER HERE!" Brooke never shouted this much at Sam and she was scared.  
Sam whimpered and allowed Brooke to pull her over to the couch and she sat down, he hands around Sam's waist. "Sam, I am doing this because I love you. Okay? I am sorry." She pulled Sam over her lap and Sam began to whine.  
Brooke raised her hand and began slapping the teenage girl's bottom. Sam knew that she was in the wrong to sneak out and Brooke wouldn't let her follow in her footsteps.  
Sam began to whimper and cry just as Brooke began to lecture. The sting in her bottom was growing as Brooke continued to spank her.  
"Samantha, I do not want you to sneak out. This is not the first time and you know that I don't like it. You fought me about a punishment and you know that is wrong. I don't like doing this, but clearly you needed something stronger and I wasn't the only one who agreed on this."  
Sam hissed as she landed a few hard swats on her thighs and Brooke took note to where Sam cried out the most. Sam began to beg at this point. "Brooke! Please stop! Ouch! I'm sorry. I won't do it again! I won't sneak out." Brooke stopped from a minute. "Oh you better hope you don't."  
Brooke ended the spanking with a dozen hard spank's to her sit spots. She wanted to make sure that Sam remembered this. She scooped Sam up and cuddled her like she was a child, which in Brooke's eyes she was.  
She cuddled Sam until she stopped crying and was just sniffling. She laid her head down on Brooke's lap and Brooke played with her hair. "I love you mom." Brooke smiled. She expected Sam to run off after what happened. "I love you to Sammy."  
Sam was shocked and she wanted to run, but she knew that Brooke only did it because she loved her, but she did hope that Brooke didn't do it again…  
So she and Brooke lay on the couch watching TV. Brooke allowed it for now, also she was thinking about letting her off easy and only grounding her for a week.  
She ordered a pizza and she and Sam watched TV for the rest of the afternoon.

_Hey, this is my first story on here, and I don't even know if people will see it. Hope you like it, please review! Thanks! You can also find me on as _**_ForeverYoung1992_**_ -__Kat_


End file.
